My WearWolf Girlfreind
by My-Fantisy-Channy
Summary: Sonny and the randoms learn something new and there growing together but will Channy stay? or will an unexpedid vist from Mylie ruin there life? will Skyler and sonny get together or will channy stay? how far will they go to learn the truth? T-swearing


**DISCLAMER:ME NO OWN SWAC i wish i did :9**

* * *

><p>Sonny Pov.<br>I Love Working on so random why you must ask? easy. I have amazing freinds! and awsome job and a HOT Crush in case you didnt know i like chad dylan cooper he is SMOKEN HOT! the only thing i hate? that the paparizzi are everywere its almost impossible for me to change from human to Wearwolf. yup im a wearwolf. i hate that twilight makes fun of us ok! we can change whenever we want, and were not evil! plus vampires and Wearwolfs are GREAT freinds! plus we cant imprint on someone. anyway! im the oldest Wearwolf EVER! my Brother is 21 and im 19 its amazing but the worst thing is that my cast shows sighnes of being one that sucks! see when they turn there ganna hate it, first they are only ganna want to eat and there ganna be a bunch of cocky jerks just like chad,hmmmmm my brother is running out from New York just to help im glad i can tell when there ganna change the first im guessing is Grady then nico i cant wait! yes i can when i walk into the cafe he is gripping the table as hard as he can might as well get him first"grady you have to see this look!"i drag him out to the woods near my Clearing"grady?""WHAT!""dont be a jerk!""AHH!"he turened into a Blonde Wolf Probally 7ft tall 439 lbs. when your a wearwolf you can tell these things. i turn into a Black 8ft wolf 490lbs the other girls would be smaller the only reason im bigger is because, the Pack leader is the largest so im the leader i smirk and speak thru my mind

**"Grady?"**

**"sonny?"**

**"ya its me. you ok?"**

**"ya what am i?"**

**"a wearwolf"**

**"oh"**

**"you ok?"**

**"just teird"**

**"its common here lets take you to our house"**we walk to a 3 story house its perfect for us we were in the yard

**"sonny how do i change back?"**

**"oh just think human"**he thought human and he turned he looked up at me i nodded he smiled as i turned human i gave him a hug"grady?""let me see your arm"he lifted up his arm there was a Orange lightning bolt imprineted"whats that?""its your sighn, when you need someone from the pack its how you call us and if we need you it will glow""oh cool"i walked him up stairs to a Orange room he loved it it was full of vedio games and stuff he decided to sleep i let him i went to the studio no-one else would turn for a few days im glad"hey sonny weres grady?""he went home didnt feel to good""oh ok"he ran off Nico would be close mabye by the end of today, thats good.i saw chad walk in"hey hotty""hey chaddy"did i mention were dating? well ya we are! yay!"so im thinking you can watch me rehurse?""why?""no-reason""ok long as you buy dinner""fine""fine""fine""fine"we giggled and walked to his stage when we got there he sat me in his seat we were talking at first then someone called his name"CHADDY!"he growen and turened blocking me from seeing who it was"hey you""so chaddy i was think why dont we goto Sha Fanny for our date tonight?""again i have a girlfreind""and i dont care she is dumb"i stood and was shoocked"Mylie Cyrus?""uh hi""mylie this is my Girfreind sonny""oh! hi there"she gave me a bone crushing hug ow she smiled "well i can invite my freind...Joe to come along!""accually we have to vist my brother""mabye next ime"she walked off angry i laughed he kissd my lips then smiled"thanks for the excuse""we really are visting my brother"he gasped and smiled"hey look at the time bye"he ran off i laughed and walked to the prophouse there was a crash i ran in Nico was standing by the tv witch was in piese"NICO!""im sorry"i pulled his ear and ran to the woods"sorry"i need him in the growen he yelled and turned wolf luckyly, he was a chocoalte Wolf about 7ft and around 420lbs nice for him i smiled and turned he gasped and growled trying to talk

"**NICO!"**i sent thru my thought he gasped

"**sonny?" **

**"use your thoughts**"he closed his eyes

**"what am i?"**

**"a wearwolf"**

**"your a wearwolf?"**

**"the leader"**

**"who else"**

**"grady"**he gasped then yawnd

"**come along"** he nodded and followed behind me

"**why?"**i stopped and turned to him,

** "in later time my freind later time"**he nodded we walked quietly to the large house,

**"think human"**he nodded and thought i could here him, he turned i followed,"you will stay here with Grady and me soon there will be more but you are to stay here"he nodded and walked in i took him upstairs we past gradys room he looked tierd i closed the bright Orange door, i walked Nico to a room it was aa darkish Green there was Vedio Games and stuff he walked in and sat on his bed,"let me see your arm"he nodded there was a Dark green swirl on it i smiled"if you need aanyone from our pack,just touch and think help, we will come, if we need you it will glow you will know were we are"he looked up at me,"Sonny?""yes?""will i be okay?""nothing has changed, just your honor you me and us we are so much more inportant then you could ever image nico we have our own world outside of this its my duty, no my Honur to be in these shoes to become a wearwolf to meet you and them"i smiled "why us?""you will know in time, but sleep for know just relax when you awake you shall understand" he nodded and laid down i walked out, okay fine there is a little more to just becomeing a wearwolf,but shh no time i walked to the studio chad ran to me and kissed me"im so so so so so so so so so sorry!"i looked at him"what?"he looked at me sad and turned the tv on,"it seems Monroe and Chad dylan Cooper are thru after seeing and were seen kissing in the back of car, shirts almost off"it showed a picture of well you guessed it my boyfreind and mylie making out in his car his shirt off and her bra and shirtoff i smiled and turned to him,"chad?""im so so so so so"i smiled and kissed him"its okay"he looked at him"are you shure""ya i mean your ganna say i dint mean to it was all her, then you'll do your eyes and i'll forgive you"he looked at me"uh?""chad i-"he kissed me"im glad you trust me""i dont"he looked at me confused"i dont trust you, i dont so goodbye"i walked out to the cafe Tawni was there i noticed Nico and Grady walk in i ran to them"what are you doing here?""we were hungry?""no no no no hurry lets go"they tried to walk towrd the fro-yo"but-""let go know!"they looked down skyler and fergason walked in"what is little Mss Sonshine your boss?"skyler laughed "what are you here bitches?"they laughed Nico and Grady were getting angry."were noones bitch!"Nico yelled,"ya unlike you"they stoped "huh?""yur chads little bitch you ride him harder then sonny does!"i gasped shit no they were ganna turn anymoment know "GRADY!"i yelled he turned"sorry sonny," nico yelled at fergason"WHY DONT YOU LEAVE!""YOU!"i saw chad walk in grady was calmer because he slept nicos gatta chill nico came close to slapping him, i pulled nico close and kissed him he calmed down and i used the wearwolf thoughts **"nico?"**  
><strong>"sonny?"<strong>  
><strong>"calm Nico we cant show them you need to calm yourself when i pull away walk to the house i will follow, turn wolf when your far enough away i will feed you, but you gatta leave nico"<strong>  
>i felt him nodd <strong>"Sonny, im sorry for this please understand, we were hungry and we finished the food at the house"<strong>  
><strong>"nico please dont worry i will feed you okay so walk away from this i will follow you Nico just walk away"<strong>  
><strong>"yes"<strong>  
>i pulled away befor we left each other he hugged me and wispered in my ear"im sorry""go" he nodded and took grady and ran off the hole lunchroom was stairing"WHAT!"they turned around i looked down chad grabed my arm"what the hell was that?""what?""you and nico! you fucking kissed for like 10 minutes!""so what you can nearly have sex with mylie and i cant kiss my best freind?""yes!""in case you didnt understand were thru! YOU HAD SEX WITH HER! DONT YOU GET IT DO YOU!""what?""YOU ARE AN ASS AND I HATE YOU!" he pulled me for a kiss"i love you""your a liar""so are you"i looked into his eyes"i cant trust you anymore im sorry"i walked out to the woods nico and grady were wolved i smiled and heard a noise"SONNY!"i gasped and turned to nico he stood on all four he looked alot bigger at the moment "SONNY!" i heard him get closer and closer soon he was behind me"sonny!...step back slowly"i took a step forword"sonny towrd me! not that way"i got closer to nico he looked at me<strong> "sonny?"<strong>  
>"sonny come on dont do this"he begged me to come back i kept walking forward soon i was two feet from nico chad walked closer "sonny please come with me i promise i wont do it again you wont even need to get back together just please dont get closer" befor i knew what happened i saw nico shake his head, and he came up to me head down he sat in front of me and turned me, he pushed me with his face i gasped,"thank you!"chad held me tightly i looked at nico he nodded and him and grady ran off fast, chad turned to me"are you ok?""yes""what were you thinking? they could have killed you!""no""there animals sonny you cant just trainthem im happy your okay though"he held me we walked to the parking lot"im going home""want me to come with?""no"i got on my bike and rode off quickly when i got there nico and grady were watching tv"hey sonny""hey guys im ganna make dinner?""okay"i walked to the kitchen and made steak wow they cleaned my frige out i smiled and started cooking once we were done i called them in we ate quetly "sonny?""yes?""are there more of us?""yes""are they here?""yup""were""everywere, like uh... you two did you ever think you could be?""no""see there like us they just dont know it yet""who?""well Tawni, Fergason, Skyler,"i smiled they nodded"why not Zora?" "see along with us there is more, shes part of anouther race she already found her thing""what?""you will find out soon"we hung out.<p>

-its been 5 mouths-  
>wow 5 mouths training is going well me and chad rarely speak im so angry at him, everyone is looking at Nico and me i feel bad, we are trying to stop nico from his shorttemper its not working, but we are trying Tawni is starting to show, and Skyler is acting suspesios he keeps saying hi to me, weird nothing bad has really happened.I was walking and texting i heard nicos thoughts <strong>"sonny, tawni help"<strong>  
>i ran to a scream it was chad i ran into his room he was upside down tawni had tied him up i laughed"THATS WHAT YOU GET FOR CHEETING ON MY BEST FREIND!"i read her thoughts "<em>stupid chad noone cheets on sonny and gets away with it i hope he dies matter of fact!"<em>  
>she picked up scissors i ran to her,"TAWNI!"she gasped"what?'"please dont do it""he started it!"i held her hands"tawni its ok"she callemed down nico knew what todo i warened him he took her out i untied chad he smiled"thanks""shut up""sorry"i was ganna walk out"sonny befor you walk out again i want to know something,""what?""do you hate me?""i turned too him and smiled"i can never hate you"i walked out i read his thoughts "because i love you and i didnt mean for it she tricked me she lied but you'll never listen,will you sonny"i gasped did he know i ran out and saw a blonde 6ft 360lbs wolf tawni 0of caurse, iturned <strong>"nico?"<strong>  
><strong>"yes?"<strong>  
><strong>"did you do everything?"<strong>  
><strong>"almost i cant figure out how to make her sign appair"<strong>i noded and looked at tawni **"tawni"**  
><strong>"hey sonny"<strong>  
><strong>"okay so turn human"<strong>  
>she did what she was told i looked at her hand, the palm it was a pink Crown big surpirse i told her and we showed her everything she smiled we hung and went back to the studio after tawni fell asleep we dont wanna repeat nico she did and we hung out Skyler came up to us in the cafe, chad was across the room looking at us, he asked to speak to me,"sonny?""yes?""uh i need to ask you something private?""ok"we walked to the woods i looked at him"i know""what?""i know, you and Nico and Grady and tawni i know everything""how?"he lifted his shirt he had claw marks all around it, in the middle was a Purple tornado it looked like a marking i touched it, mine lit nico thought,<br>**"you need us?"**  
><strong>"im fine"<strong>  
>i let my hand drop it felt tingly"how?"<p>

"i was walking home something came at me, it hit me, the next thing i knew i was sitting in a hostpital i had these scars the doctor said i came in all bloddy and hurt, i didnt rember, when i walked home i felt different really different when i got home i broke everything my mom adn dad yelled at me i dont know what happened i ran then i turned into a best i was clueless i saw you and nico you were fighting, i saw you turn then him i was ganna confront you but i saw grady you all looked at me, i ran i sat in the woods for hours i wished i was myself when i woke up i was human i didnt get it, i've been like this for 3 mounths"i nodded and hugged him"never be afriad im here okay? im here i wont let anyone have togo thru that,i know what its like, dont worry come on lets go" i took him to the house and gave him a Purple room he liked it i smiled, "know you have been okay right?""sorta"i felt his head"you havent been eating""ya""not the food"i took him down stairs and gave him some of our leftovers he saw it and felt repulsed"you need to get better skyler, if your not careful the monster inside you can kill you"with that he chowed down on the raw meat,i smiled and felt his head it was warm, good"okay know we need you to turn wolf do you know how?""get angry?""lets try a different way"he nodded we went to the yard i smiled"think wolf"he nodded and a picture of himself as a wolf poped into his head along with wolf he turned into a 7ft 455lbs wolf he was a dark shade of blonde almost brown i smiled and turned "**good, know sit"**  
>he sat "<strong>paw up<strong>"  
>he lifted it i held it, okay he was healthy and i had him run and attackhe was perfect i smiled "<strong>perfect"<strong>  
><strong>"thanks"<strong>  
><strong>"turn back human"<strong>  
>he nodded and thought human "know you wanna go back to the studio or stay tawni is asleep trying to cope""hu?""once you turn your anger jumps i let them sleep so they can calm them selfevs but your calm so i wont require it"he nodded"okay lets go"we ran to the studio as practise race i won he smiled"next time""ya"i ruffeld his hair we walked in laughing i saw chad and turned"later sky""bye sonny!"he ran off i heard chad stop him i walked away to tell the guys"hey guys""hey""i have news""what?""uh skyler is a 'freind' "they smiled"kool! anouther guy!"they jumped up"were you going?""were ganna go see if he want to hang out""okay"they ran out i sat on the couch i felt someone sit beside me,"go away""hello to you too"i opened my eyes"ALEX!"she hugged me,Alex is a Wisard i smiled "heyy!""omg were is max and Justin""uh who cares""same ol alex""never ganna change"we laughed Max and Justin walked in along with harper and , spoke"ALEX!"jsutin laughed"see dad i told you! why did you give her, her wand back? were are we?"max laughed"SONNY!"everyone turned to me and engulfed me in a hug i smiled"hey guys""hows everything?"i smiled they were like my real family Alex laughed then gasped"i got you something!"she pulled out her wand did a spell a small pink box showed i rolled my eyes and opened it there was paper everywere i felt then felt something, hairy? i pulled"ow!"i gasped and she laughed i pulled it out a large boy came out and not just anyboy him i screamed"EP!"i hugged him he laughed and kissed my cheek "hey baby sis""hey Mason!"i hugged him, ya my brother and Alex are dating i smiled we hung out Mason sniffed he grabbed me and held me behind his back everyone looked at him,"shh i smell a wolf"i rolled my eyes and Grady, Skyler,and Nico walked in i laughed and walked to them,"greg meet my Pack"he staird at me,"hey ""sup""hi!"they said hi, i laughed,"thats nico, grady and Skyler Tawni is resting at our house""wait you have 3 guys?""ya?"he glared i smiled"there my best freinds i promise"skyler laughed then stoped "sonny,chads on his way"i shook my head they sat and chad walked in<p>

"listen sonny i have no idea whats going on but PLEASE PLEASE FORGIVE ME! i promise i only kissed her she means nothing to me! shes just a slut! i love you"he looked at me unaware of everyone else greg walked up and put his arm around me,"sorry chad"he siad i rolled my eyes chad gasped"so your already moved on okay fine! i can be a jerk!i'll ask the out the next girl i see watch"he turned to alex this wont end good he walked up to her"you me diner tonight pick you up at 7"greg ran over"excuse me shes my girlfreind""so your cheeting?""no""really a second ago you had your arm around her"he pointed to me,"thats my sister you duche"he droped his jaw i chuckled he walked over to me,"sonny! i just want to say i love you and please forgive so will you please!"he looked at me i smiled he smiled and exhailed"no""why not?""i told you! I CANT TRUST YOU!" he sighed"what can i do?""i dont know!"i sighed and walked out he urgs me, i read his thought,

_"sonny, please i love you i just was being a jerk, i never ment to get in that car, i never ment to kiss her i never ment any of it but i did i kissed her sonny i just kissed her, i knew that anything else would kill you so i didnt i love you more then life itself sonny, more then my life how can i make you trust me again?"_  
>i gasped he did it again, is he really talking to me or is he doing it on accident? i walked to the house Tawni was asleep still i fell asleep on the couch, when i woke up i saw Nico and Skyler sitting on the floor infront of me,<br>**"wow shes so beutiful"**  
>i heard skylers thoughts i smiled he is cute, i reached my hand pushed my hands there the side of his hair he sucked in then relised <strong>"your up"<strong>  
>he spoke tthru thoughts<strong> "ya"<strong>  
><strong>"like my hair?"<strong>  
><strong>"ya"<strong>  
><strong>"good nap?"<strong>  
><strong>"ya"<strong>  
><strong>"ganna say anything but ya?"<strong>  
><strong>"ya"<strong>  
>he chuckled <strong>"your brother is upstairs, alex and her family are in the guest rooms"<strong>  
><strong>"ok"<strong>  
><strong>"there you go'"<strong>  
>i smiled and stood walking into the kitchen i felt two arms snake around my waist "we didnt finish our conversation""sorry"he smiled "your brother cooked he said to leave you some"he moitened to the fridge i nodded and grabed the emty container,"its emprty" "nico and grady ate some"i laughed and made some ceral,"you ok?""ya why?""your being real flirty?""ya so i think your cute"he smiled "nice to know your open about admiting it""you already knew""i did"he walked up to me and he placed his lips onto mine, i felt so happy it moved in sync we kissed for a while since we wont need to breath i pulled away he smiled and said something"will you be my girlfreind?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>an DUN DUN DUN! Lol did you like it okay so now a question Channy? or Skonny? RATE AND REvIEW!**

**So i have no idea i want todo channy but Skonny is cute so tell me i have both k bye! **


End file.
